Quiet
by Running For Anothers Dream
Summary: Greed has always had a penchant for taking in run-aways, and Todd is no exception. At least, not to him. To Kimblee, he is something just shy of being entertainment - and Greed cannot figure out why Todd has suddenly fallen quiet.


A/N: Yep. Another random idea that hit me and had to be written. Like all my one-shots, it will only be expanded on if I'm asked to do such.

* * *

Todd is pressed into the upper corner of his bed, back against the wall and knees drawn up towards his chest. Curled in on himself as if he is expecting another blow to come down, or maybe something worse.

More painful.

Less avoidable.

Worse, in more ways then one.

"Hey, kid. It's okay," says Greed, and he's trying to sound soothing but that's far from his forte. This young boy that he took in off the streets is terrified and has every right to be, but it makes things difficult for Greed.

Comfort isn't something that he's good at.

_"Kid?" asked Greed, blinking. The rain made it difficult to see, but he was pretty sure that's what it was, crouched on his doorstep and just out of the downpour._

_A person, with a small frame and a shaking body. Head turned down and wet, very wet, but trying hard to stay dry._

_When Greed spoke, his head snapped up. Wide golden eyes centered on Greed and then narrowed. "Who the Hell are you?"_

All the same, Greed reaches out and curls fingers around Todd's arms. Tugs and tugs, until the younger boy is pulled out of his hiding spot and into his lap, his arms, his hug.

For a moment, Todd is nothing but stiff. Feels as though he may try and bolt at any moment, strike out even.

And then he melts, going limp in Greed's grip and wrapping two thin arms around the older mans neck.

_"Oh, did you bring in another stray?" asked Kimblee, from the doorway into the living room._

_Todd's head snapped up and for a moment he looked surprised, afraid even. Then those eyes narrowed and he looked pissed. "I ain't no stray, yo."_

_Kimblee raised an eyebrow and looked him over, taking in the thread-bare clothes and gaunt face. Then he chuckled. "Oh, of course not. Silly me for not seeing your obvious pedigree."_

_Gnashing his teeth together, Todd made to get up._

_A strong hand on his shoulder pushed him back down and Greed gave a low chuckle. "Kimblee, this kid's Todd. Play nice, why don't you? The kid'll be here for a while._

Greed pauses for a moment, because he had been expecting more of a struggle. Then he takes what he is given and wraps his own arms around Todd, pulling him close.

He should have noticed sooner. Should have realized what had caused the changes in the younger boys demeanor. Should have understood those looks and that fear and paid more mind to Todd when he winced.

But he didn't, and now the only thing he can do is try and tell Todd that Kimblee is dead and can never touch him again.

_It turned out that, much like Kimblee and Greed, Todd was a pretty good criminal._

_He wasn't ruthless, like they were. In fact, he didn't like the thought of hurting most people. Couldn't stand the idea of killing - and that meant that he differed from Greed and Kimblee, who had no problems murdering those in their way._

_All the same, he was fast and small and nimble, and a damn good theif._

_Todd prided himself on that, his ability to steal. Anything and everything, and so what if pick-pocketing was his favorite hobby?_

_Past that, he was good with mechanics and that meant good for business._

Todd is crying now, body trembling beneath Greed's hands. He curls his fingers into the older man's tee-shirt and tries to press as close as possible, because Greed has always and will always be a safe haven.

In turn, Greed lets his chin rest on top of Todd's head. One hand moves to rub gentle circles on the younger boy's back, the other trying to be steady and reassuring, and he Greed mentioned that he isn't good at this?

Because it has been years since anyone curled up in his lap and asked to be held. Since Greed was still living at home and Wrath was there, with wide eyes and a small frame and so very much like Todd in that moment.

"It's okay, Kid." says Greed, but it doesn't reach Todd's ears.

_Todd was bent over, ass in the air as he rooted through the fridge. Knew that there was yogurt in here somewhere and, God damnit, it was going to be his lunch!_

_Just as he was reaching for the prized container, a hand was brought down on his ass._

_Todd yelped and jerked away from both fridge and yogurt and the person behind him, spinning so his back was to the fridge. A light blush had stained his cheeks even though his eyes were narrowed._

_"W-what the Hell, yo?" demanded Todd._

_Kimblee did nothing but laugh and continue on his way._

The tears don't stop right away, but get worse instead. As though the dam holding them back has broken and there is no way to repair it, so Todd can do nothing but cry. Presses his face harder against Greed's chest and is glad for the warm comfort of a solid body.

Of Greed's body, because no one else can touch him now.

No one else is ever to be allowed near him.

_Over the next few weeks, sharp eyes follow Todd, stare at Todd, watch Todd. And he didn't like it but didn't say anything either, because Kimblee may have scared him more than a little bit._

_The taller man was insane, after all. The first cherry bomb in the shower sealed Todd's lips._

_So Kimblee stared and sometimes he touched and Todd just tried to ignore it._

Eventually, Todd stops crying.

Doesn't move though, and so neither does Greed. They just sit there on the bed and ignore the still body on the floor behind them, because Kimblee is not and will never be a problem again.

Atleast, not in person.

In the back of his mind, Greed cannot help but wonder if Todd will ever be that bright and chattering young thing again.

Somehow, he doubts it.

_Greed left for three weeks, on a solo gig. When he returned, it was to a dark house and a young boy that could not stand to be touched._

"Feeling better?" asks Greed.

There is silence for a moment, and then Todd gives a slight nod. Still doesn't move though, doesn't plan on moving until Greed makes him.

"Sorry," he croaks out.

Greed just snorts at him. "Knock it off, kid."

_The sound of someone screaming woke up Greed. It was loud and shrill and so filled with fear that for a moment, he could have sworn that he was back home and his mother was on one of her rampages again._

_Then he realized that it was Todd's voice yelling, coming from the room down the hall._

_By the time that Greed managed to throw the covers off, the sound has vanished. All the same he trudged down the hall and pushed the door open, just to be sure._

_"You alright, kid?" asked Greed._

_Then he saw Kimblee and his stomach dropped._

Todd doesn't speak again for a long while, and neither does Greed. They just sit there in silence - because that is what Todd wants to do and so Greed does it.

Later, he will make Todd talk.

For now, the quiet air is just fine.


End file.
